


The One Who Drunk The Family Brew

by Neferit



Series: The One [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Comfort, Community: dragonage_kink, Friendship, Gen, Kink Meme, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing he remembered about the woman, it was the way she would roll her eyes at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Drunk The Family Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at dragonage_kink meme: Exactly one year passes since the Warden's death to end The Blight, and this day causes each of his/her old friends to recollect all of their memories involving the Warden.

 

If there was one thing he remembered about the woman, it was the way she would roll her eyes at him and pat his shoulder, her lips forming a knowing smile every time he was pulling someone's leg and making an idiotic drunkard out of himself.  
  
She had been human, noble one at that, and she was able to see right through him since their very first meeting at Tapster's. He had been exceptionaly crude to her that day, thinking her just a puppet to Prince Bhelen, but she proved him otherwise not long afterwards. When he crossed her way in front of the gate to the mines, almost demanding that he is to be going with her into the Deep Roads, she just looked at him, her eyes piercing the stone in his heart to see what's inside.  
  
And then she just nodded, silencing any protests voiced by her Warden companion by simple gesture and "later, Alistair". She listened to all he had to say about what he knew of Branka's plans in the Deep Roads, asking a question here and there, offering him a nod when he was finished.  
  
She wasn't cruel or anything like that, at least not intentionally. She would grant Caridin the redemption he seek, would travel across the surface world to help a comrade - but it was obvious that some people at their camp felt rather strongly towards her, not in a bad way, and she just refused to stop and think about what the others might feel.  
  
As if her own feelings were dead.  
  
He once asked around the camp what was the deal with the woman. After all, women usually were dying for a bit of affection, weren't they? And they usually were half as pretty as the Warden.  
  
Only Alistair was able to offer some kind of explanation. Her whole family was dead or supposed dead, leaving only her from the whole house of Cousland. While he had been shell-shocked after the battle of Ostagar (some idiotic place at the south, he gathered), she had been leading them, taking all the responsibility on her shoulders, there for everyone while never expecting anyone to return the favor.  
  
It reminded him so much about Branka and her house that once they were in Redcliffe, he cornered the Warden and together they got drunk so much they were sporting mother of all hangovers the next day - but with new understanding between the two of them. They spoke to each other about their families, about their fears, hopes, views... They never spoke about it ever again but it was not necessary.  
  
When he asked her to help him find Felsi, his 'old flame', she didn't hesitate for a moment before she nodded her agreement. Not only that. She helped him to woo Felsi in a way which gave him second chance with the woman, which was much more than he could ever hope for.  
  
Sharing his family brew with her, sweet and most of all non-alcoholic drink, had been his way of saying thanks to her.  
  
Things rushed around them, gathering of the Grey Warden allies, calling in a Landsmeet (which to him seemed like a particulary bad Assembly meeting), killing of that Howe bastard, freeing the Queen, freeing the Warden from prison (which was an event they alll agreed to never speak again, the three of them; he, that bloody Antivan assasin and the Warden), dueling the Regent, announcing new King (with the old Queen, but the Warden made him promise not to say that part aloud) and calling the armies to the battle.  
  
They ended marching all over Ferelden only to march back at Denerim, trying to save what could be saved from the Darkspawn.  
  
The Warden died at the fateful battle at Fort Drakon, stabbing a sword through the Archdemon skull with a wild yell. They were both enveloped by bright white light, making the Darkspawn run away in panic while he, the Antivan and Wynne stood at the edge of the circle of light, unsure of what to do.  
  
Then there was loud boom and the Warden was dead.  
  
It was just a year since that day, and as he held his newborn child in his arms, he felt a single tear running on his cheek.  
  
"Thea," he said, looking at tired, but content Felsi for approval. "Her name will be Thea." The unspoken "like the Warden" hanging between them - a memory kept and cherished.

 


End file.
